Always Wanted Never You
by jihaely
Summary: Challenge Story. "He loves her more, She loves him more." Romance more than the enjoyment of fireworks. No flames on the pairing. I don't own. Written By Crazyemosrock on DeviantART.


"He loves her more, She loves him more." - Justin Nozuka, Save Him.

I don't own, Masashi Kishimoto does.

There was a knock on Hanabi Hyuuga's door. It reverberated through the thin bamboo walls and into the wood floors. "Hanabi?" There was no answer. "Oh well." Miko sighed and went back to the front door. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san, she doesn't seem to be in her room." Sasuke nodded and turned, putting his hands into his pockets. He walked off in the direction of the training grounds. Even if Hiashi Hyuuga didn't like his daughter out in the real world, she entered it on her own accord.

The Uchiha walked through the training grounds and stopped at the three wooden poles from when he was a genin. Ah, memories. The one in the middle, he distinctly remembered Naruto being tied to this one, had kunai stuck in it. He went closer and inspected the arrangement of kunai. Three were in a straight line down the middle and chips showed where more had veered off target.

The atmosphere in the area was suddenly heavy feeling, as though the heat was suffocating the world. "Hanabi." The genjutsu was released. A young girl with long blue black hair stepped out from behind the third wooden pole. She had lavender eyes, just like her older sister. "Glad to see you found me." She spoke swiftly, approaching Sasuke. "Now what do you want?" he scoffed and raised his eyes to hers. "Don't act like you've forgotten already." He said with an edge on his voice. "Or have you? I wonder…" She shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable. "I haven't forgotten anything." She now stood in front of Sasuke. "Anything important at least."

"What is that supposed to mean, huh?!" He questioned her angrily, hands on her shoulders. Hanabi looked up to his face and let out a sob. "You. I didn't forget you, Sasuke." Her hands wrapped around his back as she hugged him. "You went with Orochimaru. What was I supposed to remember after that?" Sasuke stood calm as she cried and rambled on. His hand strayed down to her back hesitantly. Minutes passed by as her crying slowed. Better to get things in order now than never. "Hanabi, will you attend the Fireworks Festival with me?"

She stopped crying and looked back up at him. "It will let us see each other some more, and…it will give me some time." "Some…time?" Hanabi asked, not remembering anything else planned between them. "You'll see tomorrow night." 

Sasuke whispered, pulling away from her. "Wait! But…" Her grief stricken face wore more grief. "Tomorrow, Hanabi. Tomorrow."

"He'd better be here on time! Or I'll make it so he'll be the last Uchiha." Hanabi growled angrily at her mirror. She was trying to put her hair up but was failing horribly at the simple bun. She was already feeling miserable about Sasuke not explaining anything to her because she was too young. She wasn't too young darn it! She groaned and pulled her hair down to brush it straight, she wasn't going to get help from someone else.

"Hanabi? It's Miko." There was knocking at her door. "Come in." Miko slid the door away and stepped up into the room. "Yes?" Hanabi asked, grumbling trying to fix her obi. "Miko hurried over to her side and began helping her with her obi. "Your escort is here, he's waiting in the front room." Miko said, gathering the thick silk to tie the obi. Hanabi froze in thought. Sasuke was here? The last Uchiha? Hanabi slapped Miko's hands away and walked towards the door.

Miko walked ahead of her. When Hanabi gave her a look of discern, she explained "I have to announce that you're ready." Her eyes showed concern for the young Hyuuga. She headed nervously towards the front room, Hanabi following behind. Right before the final turn into the front room, Hanabi stopped and relaxed, trying to look composed. Miko entered the front room. Hanabi listened, trying to hear any speaking of some sort.

"Umino san?" She heard Miko question for attention. "Umino?" Hanabi thought, searching through the list of names in her head. She quickly marched out into the front room, distaste and anger on her face. "Miko! That's not my escort!" She started yelling. "I can't believe this. Geez, you made me rush my preparations for my old teacher!" Hanabi's resolved look had changed in an instant and she was crushed, shattered that the Uchiha had not been standing there in Iruka sensei's place. She rushed back to her room and threw herself on the bed. It would be hard to stand up later, since she was still wearing the heavy kimono for the festival.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called over the crowd. He pulled a bewildered Temari with him. Sasuke tried to sink and disappear into the crowd. When Naruto reached him, he pushed Temari forward. "Hey teme, this is Temari, I'm her escort." He laughed inwardly before adding "And boyfriend." Sasuke nodded, hoping Naruto was done. "Temari, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's my best friend." Nope. Temari gave a nod of her own then looked in the other direction. "That's nice dobe." Sasuke said trying to end the conversation.

Naruto released Temari's wrist and grabbed Sasuke's, pulling him away. "Naruto, I don't want to talk to you right now. At all actually." He turned from the angry blonde. "Are you escorting someone too? Where is she?" Naruto tried asking, trying to get the Uchiha to do something other than stand there. "I didn't pick her up yet." He stated turning back around to face Naruto. "What?!" Naruto's one word echoed in Sasuke's head.

"You're supposed to pick your date up and show respect!" He grabbed Sasuke's collar, tugging with his words. "Hey!" Temari shouted and grabbed Naruto's fist, keeping it from connecting with Sasuke's face. "Geez, teme. What's wrong with you?!" Sasuke didn't move at all. "I didn't think you could do any worse than go to Orochimaru. Now this? You disgust me." Naruto finished, letting go of the Uchiha's collar. He grabbed Temari's wrist and headed off to a booth.

Sasuke stood there a while longer before turning to leave the festival area. He walked through the crowd, all eyes fixated on the back of his head. "Hanabi." It was all he could think of over and over again, pushing his way through the crowd and to the main street.

He walked though the streets of Konoha and out to the training fields. The night was calm and there were clouds in the peaceful sky. The trees swayed in a soft wind that arrived too late. Sasuke leaned against the second of the three wooden poles, knowing Hanabi would come. She'd know where he was.

The wind stopped and the atmosphere began melting. Sasuke was unfazed by it. Hanabi stepped out from the forest line and seemed to glide over to Sasuke. She wore a dark blue kimono of heavy fabric and a blood red silk obi. Her dark hair fell around her face, straight and sleek. Her cool hand should have been heaven when she reached for his hand, but he moved his hands to form the seals to break the genjutsu.

Hanabi's lips twitched, the gloss bouncing little light in her face. "Before you say anything." Sasuke said quickly, walking towards her with determination written on his face. He put a hand on her back and pulled her to him. Her pale lilac eyes studied his face before he did something that would always pass as unexpected. He pressed his lips to Hanabi's, his left hand getting tangled underneath her smooth, thick hair. She sighed and brought her hands up to his face, nails digging under his cheekbones. Fire spread through her and invaded her mind; she moved her lips uncontrollably and willingly against his. Sasuke traced the shape of her lips with his tongue, his hand pressing her closer to him as his mind froze over in resolve.

When they could no longer breathe from the suffocation of each other, they pulled back. Hanabi looked out at the trees while Sasuke kept his eyes on her. "Never be ashamed." He whispered, lifting her chin to look back at him. "I've been waiting for you." She said softly, voice cracking. She pushed her hands against his chest and broke his hold. "That's nice but we needed to talk, remember?" he answered, being truthful.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you." He said suddenly, his eyes shut and his fingers pinching his nose as though it was hard. Because it was. "Everything from the start; leaving the village, joining Orochimaru, not saying anything to you before and not trying to when I got back. I'm sorry." Hanabi massaged his cheek, trying to get him to open his eyes and look at her. Something he obviously never did. "That's…sweet. Is there more?" She asked, heartfelt words cutting straight to the chase.

"Hanabi," he paused as she traced his lips with her finger. "Hanabi, I want you." Her finger paused on his left eyebrow. His hands cupped her face. "You're so precious. So precious." "What are you talking about?" She asked, flustered to hear he thought such thoughts. Especially about her. "I. Want. You." He enunciated each word with his feelings, refraining from kissing her again. "I'm not worried about your not liking of those thoughts, they haunt me though. Ever since I've been back in the village." He nuzzled her forehead and kissed it gently. "My question is…do you want me too?" The words were spoken directly into her thoughts, cutting through with perfect precision.

Hanabi's eyes widened and as she felt his lips move. Want…him? "Sasuke, I don't…" His lips descended upon hers, she couldn't talk. "Don't say that." He warned, pulling out of the kiss. "Don't ever say that, please." Please? Hanabi nodded and shut her eyes tightly to try and keep from crying. "Why Sasuke? Why?" she asked, burying her face into his chest. "Why…?" Sasuke pondered, wondering what needed to be known.

"Why do you want me when I want you? Why can you finally confess when I've been wanting too for the past year? Why do you have the strength and confidence enough to ask before I do?" She was crying now, salted tears quickly soaking Sasuke's shirt. Hanabi reached up to trace his lips again. "And why, why, _why_ can't you marry me?" She asked, her voice already broken too badly to stop hyperventilating. The last Uchiha stood with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend for the longest time. The fireworks were already half over when he picked Hanabi up. He kissed her forehead and started back to the village.

Sasuke lay Hanabi down on top of her futon and put an extra pillow beneath her head. Cautious so as to not wake her, he sat next to her sleeping form and brushed her hair out of her face. He held her left hand inside of his. "Hanabi." He spoke softly, leaning down to place a kiss on her brow while stroking her fingers. "I never said I didn't want to marry you." He whispered letting her hand fall back down. He stood, glancing at her one last time, before crawling back out of the window. The ring on Hanabi's finger reflected the moon's light on his back as he headed home.

"We held each other's hands as the world melded apart. 'I am sorry' is the song, though I act as though I'm not. The bride to be is fast asleep and the prince is all alone."


End file.
